Without Protection
by USGlen
Summary: A story on how a US Presidetn is impersonated.


Without Protection

By

Glen G. Mayberry

Did you all know that a President of the U.S. along time ago left his Protection and somehow got to Omaha, Nebraska? At least that is what my brother reported from the testimony of a young boy early in the morning.a long time ago.

In 1980 on Christmas morning, the US President Ronald Runyan somehow was in a 7-11 Store in Omaha, Nebraska to buy a cup of coffee and scared the boy so bad that h e went to the bathroom in his pants.

My brother Charles Matthews walked in to buy his coffee at 4:15 that morning. The boy looked terrible. So he talked with him for a few minutes. He disclosed to him what he felt.

"Why aren't you feeling so good?"

"I'm sick there was a man in here that said he was the President without his Secret Service Protection."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. At least he said he was the President."

"Can you describe him?"

"Yeah! He was five Feet, Seven Inches with Brown hair and a moustache. He also had a big belly. He was wearing a blue windbreaker, Brown Shoes and light brown pants with some binocular glasses."

"That doesn't match the description of the current President?"

"He showed me his ID card and it said he was the President but his ID card was from Texas. He tried to cash a check and I took down his information. I have his information right here. I gave him some money that I marked with the Store Bank Deposit stamp."

"Good! You keep all this information right near where you can tell the Federal Agents and the Police when they come. You tell them just what you told me. If you do they will list you as the person who gave them the information. I'll go call the authorities and give them the information. Is there anything else?"

Yeah! He bought a cup of black coffee, large in size and left enough money for a small cup and ran out the door right away."

"Good, I'll buy a small cup of coffee myself. Put his money also in a small envelope and give it to the authorities when they come. Here is the money for my coffee. I'll try and call the Secret Service but they might be busy. If they don't come in a half hour call them or try the Police by calling 911 and giving them the information. Also ask them to come and give the Secret Service a teletype message to their Headquarters in New York."

"Thank You! Will I see you again?"

"Yeah!! I'll be back tomorrow morning at 5:30 A.M."

"Thanks."

My brother went outside to call them. He couldn't get anybody even the Police. The police number was busy for five minutes. So he called our Dad.

"Dad! I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas morning. I'm at the 7-11 Store near where I live. The boy told me that the President was in the store without his Secret Service Protection. Dad, I'm scared. Imagine that the President without his Protection. You have a Secret Clearance from the Navy and can you call the Secret Service in Los Angeles about it? Their number is in the phone book and I think it is 213-688-4830. Dad, I'm going home and lock myself in."

"Charles! Let me get my senses together. God the President! It is probably an imposter from what you tell me. I'll call them and you go home."

Thirty-five minutes later, there was a whole mess of cars go by my room with sirens blaring. The next day on the bus, there was 20 Agents on board all worried and looking quite sick. So I guess it could have really been our President or an imposter.

Writer's Notes

This story could have happened or it couldn't have happened. The Writer has been told by various Federal Agents to change the names and the places to protect his innocence. This story is purely fictitious. The Writer has not been imprisoned or held by the Secret Service. He has had a full background check with a follow up check on his Medical History. He is a former Security Guard from his home State. The Writer's brother is only a fictitious person and is not related to the Writer. The Writer is currently living back in his home State and continues to keep in touch with those same Agents.and others he thinks. He is a Writer/Poet/Communicator. The Writer continues to write and talk with people.

764 Words

November 11, 2007

2


End file.
